Attend, Kakashi san
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: Ils étaient tellement différents, ses mains encore lavées de tous crimes, son cœur encore pur et son âme encore en vie. Ils étaient tout les deux anbus et n’auraient peut être pas du succomber à certaines choses... OS Yaoi : KakaxItachi LEMON


**Attend, Kakashi-San**

**Titre :** Il est écrit plus haut et à ce sujet, j'ais longtemps hésité avec « Regarde moi » ou « Peut être… ».

**Auteur ** Wolfin

**Origine ** Naruto

**Genre :** Yaoi, aventure et un peu d'angst et de drama.

**Couple :** ItachixKakashi (oui,oui, je sais ça cours pas les rues xD)

**Disclaimer :** C'est une question qui ne se pose plus … Mes parents me les ont offert pour nowel D !...silence de mort…Bon ok ok, c'est pas vrai, il appartiennent à Kishimoto…T-T

**Note 1 :** Pour facilité les choses, quelques petites précisions :

Dans mon One-shot Itachi à 16 ans et Kakashi à une vingtaine d'années. Ils sont tous les deux anbus et forment un duo (tous les anbus étant en groupe de deux dans les missions, enfin dans mon histoire xD). Kakashi est chef de leur unité et dirige donc les autres anbus lors des grandes missions.

**Note 2 :** Désolée pour les incohérences par rapport au manga ou autre et aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout ce que j'ais écris qui puisse mériter des excuses xD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi Uchiwa n'a pas toujours été mauvais, non. Et s'il l'est devenu c'est qu'il a une raison…Ou pas. Mais l'on peut soi même se détruire suite à certains faits, car le destin est notre maître, même si parfois ça fait mal de s'en rendre compte….

Le jeune détenteur du sharingan était un jeune homme à première vue sympathique et toujours très poli. Sa conduite aurait pu être qualifiée d'exemplaire, cela étant sûrement du à l'éducation très stricte de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, bien que poli et sympathique il était derrière cette façade presque timide mais surtout renfermé. Mais rien ne l'avais empêché de gravir les échelons du monde ninja et c'est avec entrain qu'il s'apprêtais à rejoindre l'un de ses rares et plus précieux amis, Kakashi Hatake. Cela faisait bientôt plus de 3 ans qu'ils faisaient équipe en tant qu'Anbus. Il avait été propulsé dans cette unité très jeune et Kakashi l'avait guidé, aidé et lui avait appris beaucoup de choses et petit à petit il avait réussi à percer la carapace du brun et lui avait à son tour ouvert son cœur. Ils étaient unis par un lien puissant. Mais rien n'est indestructible.

Le jeune Uchiwa soupira et laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre délabré. Décidément, Kakashi n'était pas ponctuel, contrairement à lui. Il sourie à cette pensée. Ils étaient tellement différents et pourtant il lui semblait qu'ils se comprenaient si bien. Il aimait partir en mission avec lui, être à ses cotés, sentir sa présence. Son amitié était plus proche de l'admiration, peut être même plus, mais ça, jamais il n'y avait réfléchis. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage à la peau pâle et une légère brise vint soulever une mèche ébène qui caché son regard noir. (oui dans ma fic Itachi n'a pas encore ses sharigans permanents )

Un bruissement de feuilles imperceptible fit réagir l'Uchiwa qui se décolla lentement du mur en fixant l'horizon vide devant lui. Une ombre apparu quelques secondes plus tard laissant entre-apercevoir un ninja plus âgé que lui, un peu plus grand et doté d'une musculature un peu plus imposante que la sienne. Le nouvel arrivant sourit sous son masque et se plaça en face du plus jeune.

« Ohayo, Itachi-kun »

« Ohayo Kakashi-sama »

L'autre ne pu s'empêcher de rire à l'évocation du 'sama'. Itachi lui avait toujours témoigné un grand respect et le considérait bel et bien comme son supérieur hiérarchique malgré le fait qu'ils soient avant tout amis. Alors que l'autre ignorait son rire et commençait à longer la ruelle comme ils avaient coutume de faire, Kakashi lui asséna une ptite tape sur la tête. Ce qui lui valut un air indigné.

« Quoi ? »

L'Hatake leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération exagéré.

« Je t'ais déjà dis de laisser tomber le sama ! Baka… »

L'autre lui adressa un petit sourire complice avant de chuchoter pour lui-même.

« Me demande qui est le plus baka des deux des fois… » puis plus fort « Kakashi-san, c'est mieux comme ça ? »

Ils avaient finis de longer la ruelle délabrée et se tenaient devant un bar décrépit, le plus vieux poussa la porte et laissa passer le brun.

« Et ne crois pas que je t'ais pas entendu . »…

Le sourire sur leurs visages s'est effacé, laissant place au sérieux. Une mission apparemment des plus importante. Le jeune brun repose son verre sur la table en bois à moitié moisie avant de parler d'une voix un peu troublée.

« Une mission d'escorte ? Mais pourquoi ils ont besoin de toute l'unité juste pour une simple escorte ? »

L'autre lui jette un regard en biais avant de fixer son verre.

« Humpf….C'est pas une simple mission d'escorte, cet individu doit impérativement rejoindre le royaume du vent au plus vite et en vie, et il y a toute une armée qui fera tout pour l'en empêcher. Des sortes de mercenaires je crois, et d'après Hokage-sama ils sont extrêmement puissants. »

« Hum… »

« On part demain, je te donnerais tous les détails à ce moment là. »

« Hai. »

….

Ça devait bien faire 1 heure ou 2 qu'ils voyageaient au travers la forêt de Konoha et leur voyage ne faisait que commencer…Afin d'assurer la protection du dénommé Miharu, quatre équipe avait était envoyé devant, à droite, à gauche et derrière le reste de l'unité et Miharu, à 1 km de distance pour surveiller les alentours et éventuellement intercepter les ennemis. Toute l'unité était en contact grâce à des oreillettes et sous les ordres de Kakashi et un autre dénommé Kyo.

L'Uchiwa semblait sceptique, c'était étrange.

« Dis Kakashi-san, tu trouve pas ça bizarre ? Y'a pas eu une seule attaque pour l'instant…Rien. »

« Hum…Ouais »

Le brun tourna la tête vers son sensei mais ne put apercevoir la moindre trace d'une quelconque émotion au travers le masque d'anbu de l'argenté. Tout deux restaient sur leurs gardes, sharingan enclenché.

Sous son masque Itachi fronça les sourcils, une embuscade, il en était sûr. Tout se passa très vite, Kakashi se jeta sur lui et les fit tous les deux tomber au sol. Une armée de shurikens s'envola au dessus d'eux et ils eurent vite fait de se retrouver sur pied, côte à côte, prêts à se défendre et attaquer. Le brun eut un petit sourire pour lui-même et d'un geste vif et précis envoya un kunai dans les branchages de l'arbre qui se dressait devant eux. Une homme sauta alors souplement à terre, forcé d'éviter le kunai et atterrit accroupit à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Il était vêtu de noir et portait un masque entièrement noir lui aussi, aucun bandeau qui aurait pu indiquer son village d'origine. Il eut un ricanement mauvais.

« Mon nom est Tora (Tora signifie tigre, et vous allez vwar pourquoi après relecture jme demande pourquoi il se présente, mais bon, on s'en fout xD.) et votre voyage s'arrête ici…A moins que vous ne me laissiez gentiment passer sans faire d'histoire. »

Nouveau ricanement.

Une seule phrase faite de deux voix lui rendit réponse fermement.

« Tu rêves ! »

Le ninja copieur lança quelques kunais bien placés que l'autre évita sans mal, laissant constater à ses adversaires qu'il était fort. Il attaqua à son tour, les deux ninjas de Konoha en même temps et de front. Ceux-ci n'avaient aucun mal à éviter ses coups à l'aide de leurs sharingan. L'absurdité de la situation frappa l'argenté. Un ninja seul les attaquait de front, à un contre deux, c'était totalement stupide et incohérent. C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose titla dans son cerveau.

« Itachi derrière !!! »

L'intéressé se retourna et para juste à temps un coup de kunai qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Un deuxième homme en noir était apparu. Kakashi s'occupait toujours du dénommé Tora et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Ploc ! Il avait disparu, ce qui voulait dire que….Le vrai Tora surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur Itachi, de longues griffes venaient de sortir de sa main, elles brillaient au soleil et semblaient…Mortelles. Juste à temps le masqué para l'attaque avec son bras gauche tandis qu'Itachi repoussait tant bien que mal son adversaire qui semblait résistant, il aurait pourtant préféré aider Kakashi qui venait de le protéger à ses dépends. C'était le moment de soumettre un genjutsu à son imbécile d'adversaire. Kakashi grimaça, les lames acérées de Tora avait détruit avec facilité sa protection en métal et s'étaient profondément enfoncées dans son bras. Il se dégagea violement, le bras gauche ensanglanté. Il n'en tient pas compte et continua son combat. Leurs adversaires étaient redoutables mais pas autant qu'eux. Essoufflés et fatigués les deux anbus échangèrent un regard à travers leurs masques, c'était le moment d'en finir. Tora se prit un raikiri dans le ventre et tomba, agonisant, au sol, tandis que l'autre venait de se faire égorger par un shuriken. Ils tombèrent au sol, morts. Ils ne pourraient sans doute plus leur soutirer d'informations.

« Regarde si tu peut trouver quelque chose sur leurs dépouilles. »

L'Uchiwa s'exécuta, encore à bout de souffle suite à son combat. L'argenté régla son oreillette.

« équipe A à vous …, on a rencontré deux homme en noir, on a réussi à les vaincre mais impossible de leur soutirer une quelconque information. Les autre n'on eu aucun problème ? »

« L'équipe B2 a rencontré deux hommes en noir sur l'aile Ouest, ils les ont vaincus mais Hoshi est gravement blessé, il lui faudra au moins une nuit pour se remettre »

« Merde…. »

« Ouais…On fait quoi ? »

« Dites à tout le monde de trouver un endroit ou dormir, si on continu avec des éléments affaiblit la prochaine rencontre avec l'ennemi pourrait mal se terminer. Les équipes B1, B2, C et la notre restent à leur poste et on repart demain à l'aube. Je vous laisse transmettre l'information. »

« Hai Kakashi-sama »

Le ninja masqué se tourna vers son partenaire qui hocha la tête en signe de négation, il n'avait rien trouvé sur les corps. Il regarda l'horizon, le soleil déclinait déjà et le ciel se grisait progressivement, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Itachi sembla le remarquer lui aussi.

« Il va pleuvoir » déclara le jeune brun : « On ferait mieux de trouver un abris mais avant… »

« … ? »

« Ta blessure, il faut au moins stopper le sang et mettre un bandage. »

Kakshi retira son masque d'anbu, imité par Itachi et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il ne portait pas son masque bleu, son coéquipier était un des rares à l'avoir vu sans et lors de leurs missions il ne le portait jamais. De toute façon il avait déjà son masque d 'anbu durant les combats alors…

« Ça ira. »

Le plus jeune se renfrogna, non ça n'allait pas ! Kakashi avait beau être borné lui pouvait l'être deux fois plus ! Il croisa les bras et ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre. Il gagnait toujours sur ce genre de choses et ça n'allait pas changer !

« Non »

Sa voix était sans équivoque et l'Hatake le savait, pour tout ce qui touché à lui ou à sa santé l'Uchiwa était toujours très attentionné…Et borné, et ça l'amusait en un sens. Il n'était pas aveugle et voyait parfaitement bien que les sentiments du brun à son égard débordaient de l'amitié. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en amuser, mais peut-être que c'était aussi un moyen de cacher son propre trouble ? Il se retourna et laissa son regard glissait sur le corps svelte de son vis-à-vis puis sur son visage, un visage aux traits extrêmement fins et avec un air doux, innocent, apaisant. Et ce sourire à la fois inquiet et victorieux. Kakashi fini par soupirer tout bas et l'autre savait qu'il avait gagné.

Voilà donc Kakashi assis sur un gros rocher, Itachi accroupit à ses côtés et occuper à lui bander le bras avec une lenteur qui aurait pu en exaspérer plus d'un, c'est juste qu'il voulait aussi dire quelque chose et qu'il était troublé, en touchant son coéquipier son pouls s'était accéléré et sans qu'il sache pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal. C'était tellement étrange pour lui, il aurait été sans doute plus normal qu'il aime une femme, comme tout le monde…Il s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de l'argenté, laissant en suspens le bandage de son bras blessé.

« Euh…au fait…Merci pour tout à l'heure. »

Il était gêné et ses bé**gay**ements (désolée j'ais pas pu m'empêcher…) tirèrent un petit sourire au blessé.

« C'est normal. Et puis….Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi non ? »

« Je…Ouais… »

Il détourne les yeux et rougis légèrement, ce qui n'échappe pas à son aîné. Celui-ci lèva son bras valide et déposa doucement sa main sur sa joue rosée qui devient carrément rouge cette fois ci.

« Regarde moi. »

Le soleil continuait sa descente aux enfers, le ciel s'assombrit et les nuages l'obscurcirent d'ombres noires. Trop, c'est beaucoup trop pour Itachi, ses sentiments se bousculaient, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, il avait chaud et sa capacité de réflexion partait en chute libre. Inconsciemment il rapprocha son visage de celui de Kakashi. Il hésita et le ninja copieur sembla s'en rendre compte puisque sa main glissa de sa joue à sa nuque, le faisant frissonner, et le rapprocha brusquement jusqu'à sceller leur lèvres. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise de l'Uchiwa se fermèrent bien vite sous la pression du baiser.

Un coup de tonnerre retentissant suivi d'un éclair blanc immaculé tombé du ciel. De fines gouttelettes d'eau commençaient à tomber. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupaient. Le plus vieux appuya encore sur la nuque du plus jeune pour intensifier l'échange et insinua vicieusement sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller caresser la sienne. L'autre restait totalement dérouté et pourtant tellement heureux, et bien. C'est une sensation agréable que des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et une main qui caresse sa nuque.

La pluie se met à tomber à sceaux d'un seul coup, le tonnerre se fait plus puissant, et l'horizon se zèbre de blanc. Comme à l'heure d'une déchéance. Kakashi rend le baiser encore plus fougueux, au moins autant que la pluie qui leur tombe dessus sans ménagement, ruisselant sur leurs visages, sur leurs corps. Doucement, progressivement Itachi se détache du baiser et de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis. C'est vrai qu'il a horreur de la pluie, il a horreur d'être mouillé à cause d'elle. Les joues rougies, il adresse un petit sourire gêné à son équipier et évite tant bien que mal son regard malicieux et un brin pervers. Il est trop chamboulé pour parler et c'est donc l'autre qui se décide à briser le silence, d'une voix parfaitement calme et décontracté.

« Bon on va se trouver un abris ? »

« Ouais »

« Comme ça on pourra reprendre là où on en était »

« Ouais… » L'uchiwa rougit violement « Euh… »

Kakashi se met à rire et lui adresse un clin d'œil louche.

« J'voulais dire mon bandage, tu l'a pas fini »

« Ouais mais… »

Il avait envie de continuer l'autre chose qu'ils avaient commencé. Et incapable de s'exprimer par les mots il déposa brevement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser furtif et mouillé (ou devrait-je dire carrément dégoulinant d'eau xD) puis lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Et après ? Il ne la lâcha pas, pas avant d'avoir trouvé la petite grotte qui allait leur servir de refuge pour la nuit. Cette nuit.

Le tonnerre grondait plus fort et la pluie ne cessait de claquer sur le sol, comme pour s'y ancrer à jamais, pour l'éternité, ainsi cachée surmonter les douleurs du temps et celles que l'on n'efface pas. Ils avaient trouvés refuge dans une sorte de grotte creusée sous une sorte de colline pierreuse. Après avoir finit le bandage de son aîné, Itachi s'assit face à la pluie qui ne l'atteignait plus et la regarda, elle le fascinait tout en le dégoûtant. Elle permettait à la végétation de s'épanouir mais elle collait désagréablement les vêtements à la peau de ceux qui osait la défier, laissait une impression de salissure derrière elle, mais avec une douche ce genre de salissure s'en va, certaines restent indéfiniment gravées en vous. Malgré ça la pluie continuait de tomber du ciel, inlassable. A cet instant il pensa que s'il y avait un élément indestructible c'était bien elle, la pluie qu'il détestait tant. (wala finit pour le ptit passage philosophique xD )

Deux bras fins mais musclés s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Deux bras qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, (en même tant y'a qu'eux deux dans la grotte--'…Kay' kay, je la boucle ') et un corps chaud qui se collait à ses vêtements trempés. Un long et violent frisson lui traversa le dos. L'autre sourit tandis qu'il se laissait transporter, les yeux toujours rivés dehors. Puis cette voix dans son oreille, une voix teintée de désir.

« Tu as froid…Itachi-kun ? »

Et la façon dont il avait prononçait son nom. L'Uchiwa sentait sa tête lui tourner, c'était beaucoup trop fort, ces sensations et ce corps collé au sien.

« Je peut te réchauffer si tu veux… »

Une proposition qu'il aurait pu refuser, mais il n'en avait ni la force ni la volonté. Lentement le brun se retourna et inévitablement ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du ninja copieur. D'abord hésitantes puis plus entreprenantes. Leurs langues se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois faisant monter une chaleur agréable en eux. Ensuite tout s'enchaîna rapidement, à tel point qu'aujourd'hui ils auraient du mal à se rappeler avec exactitude cette nuit, mais elle était profondément ancrée en eux. Kakashi pris les choses en mains et allongea précipitement son vis-à-vis sur le sol froid et humide de la grotte avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui pour lui donner un énième baiser. L'Uchiwa tremblait, peut être de froid, peut être de peur ou de désir et d'envie ? Il n'avait jamais était aussi proche de quelqu'un, lui qui était d'un naturel distant, et pourtant, pourtant il le voulait, plus fort que tout le reste. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à cet instant. Il sentit les lèvres de l'argenté descendrent dans son cou et suçoter sa peau pâle sous ses gémissements. Un instant le contact fut rompu, le temps que l'Hatake les débarrasse rapidement de leurs hauts. C'est torse contre torse qu'il plongea à nouveau ses lèvres dans le cou offert du brun qui avait maintenant placé ses mains sur sa nuque. Sa langue continuait son voyage et visitait le corps d'Itachi qui se tortillait de plus en plus sous lui. De toute façon il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en ces temps là, peut être qu'ils auraient du en perdre en fait, et ne pas tout perdre. Les mains baladeuses de Kakashi se dirigèrent vers son pantalon qu'il descendit prestement, suivi de son boxer sous les grognements du brun et ses soupirs incessants. Quand le plus âgé effleura du bout des doigts sa virilité emplie d'un plaisir naissant, il enfonça violement ses ongles dans les épaules de son tyran et rejeta la tête en arrière. C'est comme s'il était pris d'une violente nausée, et qu'il avait perdu toute notion de lieu et de temps, une seule chose persistait.

« Kakashi… »

Le tonnerre se manifesta encore une fois, plus fort et puissant que jamais, zébrant la nuit noire et sans lune. Mais ils ne semblaient plus être en état d'écouter les complaintes des dieux, ni même les supplications de la pluie battante.

Kakashi laissa une de ses mains s'occupait du désir de l'Uchiwa tandis que l'autre dessinait des arabesques et d'autres figures imaginaires sur la peau claire de son ventre dénudé lui tirant des frissons tous plus violents les uns que les autres et ses yeux se fermaient toujours plus fort sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait. L'argenté lui donnait parfois quelques petit bisous un peu partout et suçotait sa peau en y laissant de multiples petites marques rouges. Puis sa bouche parcourut sensuellement le chemin jusqu'à son sexe tandis que ses mains caressaient son bassin. Sa langue lècha langoursement l'objet de ses désirs et le brun se cambra lorsqu'il le prit entièrement en bouche. Sa migraine s'intensifiait et il se sentait proche, proche de l'Utopie sans doute. Mais avant qu'il ne la rejoigne l'Hatake releva sa tête et rapprocha son visage du sien, à tel point qu'Itachi pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres sans même le voir.

« Regarde moi. »

Et il obéit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et il laissa échapper un nom à travers son souffle haletant.

« Kakashi… »

Cela ressemblait à une supplication et se mêlait à la pluie et l'orage dans une mélodie parfaite. Et ses lèvres se joignirent de nouveau au siennes dans un baiser douloureux on se mêlait le sang d'une morsure et la tendresse d'une première fois et le brun s'appliquait à garder les yeux ouverts tandis que l'autre écarta son visage pour lui adresser un sourire. D'une main Kakashi caressa la joue de l'Uchiwa avant de lui mettre deux doigts dans la bouche et de déshabiller de l'autre main (il est trop fort y fait tout en même temps …x0). L'autre n'était sans doute plus en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il suça donc les doigts qui étaient dans sa bouche, action qui les excita tous les deux un peu plus. Une fois ses doigts humidifiés l'argenté les retira et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avant de lui adresser un second sourire auquel l'autre répondit part un léger soupir. Il insinua lentement ses doigts dans l'intimité du brun qui émit un grognement, ses mains serrant un peu plus fort les épaules de Kakashi qui commença à mouvoir ses doigts en lui. Il finit par s'habituer à cette présence à la fois agréable et douloureuse, un peu comme la pluie au dehors. (vive la comparaison…) Le jugeant prêt et n'ayant de toute façon pas de patience en excès, L'Hatake retira ses doigts sous les gémissements mécontents du plus jeune. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'un tentant d'apaiser l'autre et les deux brûlants. Il le pénétra d'un coup en posant ses deux mains sur son bassins tandis que l'autre enfonçait ses ongles dans ses épaules avant de laisser échapper un cri douloureux étouffé par un éclair qui résonna bruyamment au loin. Kakashi s'immobilisa un instant devant sa moue crispée et les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ces joues si pures. Il les fit disparaître sur le bout de sa langue avant de prononcer encore une fois cette phrase, la voix brouillée par le désir.

« Regarde moi. »

Une nouvelle fois le brun fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, et rien que ça, ça l'apaisait. Afin d'atténuer sa douleur son vis-à-vis, les mains toujours posées sur son bassin laissa son chakra en émaner. Peut être que le chakra n'aurait jamais du servir à ça, mais de toute manière qui le saura ? Et lentement il commença des vas et vients alors que l'autre lui gémissait son plaisir à l'oreille. L'aîné accéléra ses allés et venus et les rendis de plus en plus fort et rapide, il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes jusqu'ici mais il n'avais jamais ressenti cette chose brûlante au fond de lui que l'on appelle aussi sentiment. Ce corps en sueur, à bout de souffles, les joues rougies et les yeux humides le rendaient à moitié fou, il savait pourtant si bien la cacher, cette attirance étrange. Mais cette nuit tout était tellement défférent Leurs deux cris se joignirent au dernier coup de tonnerre, laissant derrière eux un silence profond et deux jeunes hommes perdus dans les méandres de cette nuit noire. Il se retira et après s'être nettoyés et installés convenablement pour le reste de la nuit, leurs esprits encore embrouillés, ils s'endormirent côte à côte. La pluie tomba toute la nuit et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'aube.

Itachi regardait le ciel sombre et nuageux, ça devait bien faire une heure qu'il était là à contempler les ravages de la tempête nuptiale. Tel un chaos miniature, de grandes flaques d'eau sales s'étendaient à perte de vue et quelques arbres tombaient à terre perdaient leur dernier souffle dans une rafale de vent. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi et lors des missions il réveillait toujours son compagnon qui lui semblait avoir moins de problèmes avec le sommeil. Il pensait, comme souvent, sauf que cette fois il n'essayait pas de trouver un raisonnement logique ou un plan pour réussir la mission, non. Il pensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait hier et bien sur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir gêné. Mais il ne regrettait pas, non, vraiment pas. Après tout il avait tant désiré ce qui s'était produit et il aurait aimait prononcer ses mots qui sont restés coincés au fond de sa gorge. Peut être n'était ce pas sa destinée de les dire tout haut. Un violent coup de vent vint soulever ses mèches ébène tombant devant ses yeux et il frissonna. Deux bras musclés entourèrent ses épaules et un sentiment de bien être et de déjà vu le traversa. Il sourit et ferma les yeux en sentant le corps chaud de son aîné contre le sien et ses lèvres près de son oreille.

« T'as froid ? »

Nouveau sourire.

« Ouais… »

Et l'autre resserra son étreinte, pour y mettre fin quelques instants plus tard puis lâcher un soupir de résignation.

« Faut qu'on y aille, les autres équipes sont prêtes. »

« Et Hoshi ? Il va mieux ? »

« Mouais, normalement ça devrait aller… »

« hum… »

Sur ce dialogue quelque peu dépourvu d'enthousiasme les deux ninjas se préparèrent vite fait avant de reprendre la route vers leur destination (c'est bête, me rappelle plus ou ils doivent aller d'jà xD). Ils étaient plutôt silencieux bien qu'aux aguets et Itachi pu constaté que leur nuit agité lui avait laissé une douleur désagréable dans le bas du dos, mais n'y prêta pas trop attention puisque ça ne le ralentissait nullement. Bah oui ! C'est quand même un Uchiwa alors la douleur il connaît et n'y prête que peu d'attention (cherchait le rapport…Y'en a pas xD…Désolée chu fatiguée xx).

En fin de matinée, alors que le soleil laissait enfin quelques rayons réchauffer l'atmosphère, ils avaient entamé la traversée de la forêt bleue (Gné ?...) qui les mèneraient droit à leur but, sois à une mission accomplie ; un message d'alerte obscurcit leurs espoirs d'arriver sans embrouilles. Kakashi parlait d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude dans le micro relié à son oreillette.

« Comment ça ? »

« Toutes les équipes postées à l'Est Ouest et à l'arrière se sont fait attaquées et elles risquent d'être débordées. Vous risquez d'être attaquer et nous aussi. »

« Okay, on se rabat vers vous au plus vite ! »

« Hai ! Dépêchez vous ! »

A peine la conversation fut elle terminée que les deux anbus s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre pour éviter un shuriken. Un deuxième shuriken apparu, se séparant du premier et Kakashi du rapidement sauter sur une branche pour l'éviter de justesse en murmurant pour lui-même :

« Un shuriken d'ombre… »

Un petit régiment de 5 hommes vêtus de noir atterrit souplement devant eux. Encore des mercenaires ! Itachi enclencha immédiatement son sharingan, imité par l'argenté. S'ils étaient du même niveau que ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés précédemment, ce combat s'annonçait compliqué, en plus il était en minorité...Le chef des anbus rajusta son oreillette et se força à rester calme.

« On est attaqué nous aussi… »

« Nous aussi, apparemment ils ont réussis à s'infiltrer au travers les équipes. Dépêchez vous ! On va essayer de les tenir en attendant. Hoshi et Yuko sont déjà en route pour se rabattre. »

« Hai. »

Le ninja, toujours perché sur son arbre, jeta un coup d'œil en bas. L'Uchiwa avait dégainé son katana et 3 des mercenaires se jetaient déjà sur lui, kunai ou autres armes en mains. Et les deux autres avaient visiblement envie de venir le déranger lui. Il sourit, puisque c'était comme ça il allait les emmenait faire une petite promenade dans les airs (sous entendu les envoyer valser ailleurs xD). Tout en gardant un œil sur le combat qui se déroulait au sol, bien entendu. Ses deux ennemis commençait leur ascension mais furent vite interrompu par quelques kunais explosifs lancés par l'anbu et empêchant leur progression vers celui-ci.

Kakashi se permit un regard vers le bas, Itachi repoussait ses adversaires à grands coups de katana avec facilité. Avec facilité oui, mais sans réussir à les atteindre. D'un puissant coup de sabre ils les étala au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Les trois se relevèrent presque instantanément et le brun pris une grande inspiration tout en bondissant en arrière.

« Goukakyuu no Jutsu »

Et une immense boule de feu sortit de sa bouche droit sur ses adversaires. L'un évita sans difficulté, l'autre n'eu pas cette chance et tout son côté droit fut touché tandis que le dernier crama intégralement. Et un de moins pensèrent les deux anbus. Un fuma shuriken sortit de nulle part se dirigea droit sur Itachi qui le para de justesse avant de revenir aux deux mercenaires restant. L'argenté plissa les yeux pour être sur de la provenance du projectile avant de parer du bras un coup de pied d'un de ses fervents poursuivant qui tomba au sol, heureusement pour lui sur ses pieds et envoya à son comparse un nouveau kunai explosif qui lui fit lâcher prise sur la branche de l'arbre qui explosa quelques secondes plus tard. Le lanceur anonyme du fuma shurkien s'amusait maintenant à harceler l'anbu brun en lui lançant des senbons (aiguilles comme celles qu'utilisait Haku ) et l'Uchiwa semblait commencer à être débordé. Il fallait agir au lieu de rester là sans rien faire à repousser les deux autres singes qui ne l'avait toujours pas atteint. Rapidement Kakashi envoya un kage bushin s'occupait du lanceur de senbons pendant que lui-même continuait d'occuper les deux zigotos du haut de son arbre. Son kage bushin se jeta sur le mercenaire planqué dans les arbres pour le faire tomber au sol avec son clone qui disparu. Le vrai Hatake sauta au sol, tranchant du même coup la tête de l'un des deux guignols qui essayait sans succès de l'atteindre depuis tout à l'heure. Le deuxième mercenaire par contre ne se laissa pas avoir et brandit un sabre menaça sous le nez du ninja copieur qui para le coup avec ses protections des avants bras pour ensuite bondir aux cotés d'Itachi qui parut soulagé et qui inlassablement parait et envoyait des coups de katanas à ses assaillants. C'est donc côte à côte qu'ils firent face aux quatre mercenaires dont un blessé et le lanceur de senbons qui était aller se repercher sur une branche un peu plus haut pour les attaquer à distance. Kakashi grimaça sous son masque, ils paraissent plutôt costauds…Un grésillement dans son oreillette retint son attention, il ne baissa toute fois pas sa garde.

« Kakashi-sama ! Ont est complètement débordés ! Nous sommes à la lisière, devant vous ! L'équipe C ne donne plus aucuns signes et les autres nous ont déjà rejoint. Les blessés s'accumulent et…Arg ! Faites vite sinon la mission va couler…Et tu sais quelle importance elle a !!! »

« Ouais… »

Tout en parant des coups toujours plus violents et en évitant les aiguilles mortelles du lanceur, l'argenté réussit à glisser quelques mots à son coéquipier.

« Faut qu'on en finisse vite. Ça urge ! »

L'autre eut un bref hochement de tête affirmatif, de toute façon ce combat devenait un peu longuet à son goût. Il était tant de montrer à leurs adversaires la puissance des yeux rouge sang.

Pourtant le combat se prolongeait et même si un des ennemis avait été berné par le sharingan, ce qui lui avait coûté la vie, les autres prenaient soin de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux et semblaient savoir habilement se sortir d'un genjutsu. Dos à dos les deux anbus serraient les dents, leurs blessures se multipliaient et le temps leur été compté. Le plus embêtant restait le lanceur de senbons, obligés d'esquivés ils n'arrivaient plus à attaquer les deux autres mercenaires efficacement. Ils s'adressèrent un regard entendu. Kakashi bondit sur un arbre tandis que le brun occupait tant bien que mal leurs adversaires. Seulement l'argenté ne se doutait absolument pas de la puissance du lanceur à distance…Peut être que s'il avait su, tout aurait été différent…

L'Uchiwa se débattait à coups de katanas et de boules de feux, heureusement les aiguilles volantes avaient cessées. Il avait l'avantage et ses opposants étaient déjà bien essoufflés…

De son coté Kakashi aperçut sa cible qui l'avait repéré depuis un moment et avait cessé ses lancés. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'au corps à corps et s'engagea un combat à mains nues. Etrangement l'Hatake ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre et en plus de ça il fallut qu'à ce moment précis son oreillette lui parle et le déconcentre.

« Kakashi-sama !!! Revenez immédiatement ! Ordre du Hokage, tu sais ce qu'il a dit ! La mission avant tout ! Débrouillez vous mais revenez immédiatement, on est en train de se faire massacrer…Ils sont trop nombreux ! »

Il commençait vraiment à paniquer, ils devaient faire vite, très vite. Soudainement le chef des anbus se sentis projeté en arrière puis paralysé, l'autre le maintenait par la force de l'air qui émanait de sa main tendue en avant. Il fut projeté à terre, toujours prisonnier de barreaux invisibles. Et son agresseur, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres lui lança un fuma shuriken droit dans le cœur…Enfin, il aurait pu arrivé droit dans son organe vital mais il n'en fit rien. Itachi n'ayant perdu aucune miette de la scène avait mis hors d'état de nuire un de ses assaillant pour se jeter devant le fuma shuriken qu'il se pris en pleine poitrine pour tomber au sol, quelques mètres plus loin tout en lançant son katana enflammé droit devant lui. Kakashi lui fut projeté contre un arbre à une dizaine de mètres de là. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits pour voir une scène horrible. Le jeune brun, étalé au sol sans aucun signe de vie perdait son sang à une vitesse folle et le mercenaire à coté de lui prit son pouls avant d'avoir un rire cruel.

« Il est mort chef ! »

Et il se tourna vers ledit chef qui était lui aussi mort, un katana en plein cœur. Il jugea sans doute qu'il fallait mieux pour lui s'enfuir et il fuit à travers les arbres sans que Kakashi n'est l'idée de le suivre, les yeux rivés vers le corps inerte de l'Uchiwa. Un nouveau grésillement dans ses oreilles lui fit reprendre le fil de la réalité.

« Kakashi-sama dépêchez ! »

« Le corps d'Ita…. »

« On s'en fout des corps ! Un mort reste un mort !!! Vous êtes notre chef alors par pitié c'est pas le moment ! Pensez à l'équipe et à la mission, à l'hokage. »

« Mais… »

« Un peu de maturité bordel ! C'est un vrai fiasco alors maintenant bougez vous ! »

Résigné et entravé par ses obligations il se lança vers la lisière de la forêt, abandonnant le corps mort de son compagnon, une tristesse profonde l'envahissant. Il se jura intérieurement de venir récupérer son corps une fois la mission terminée. Il en fit le serment. Ce corps si pur et parfait, tué par un mercenaire aux mains sales en voulant le protéger. Il baissa la tête puis continua son chemin pour rejoindre ses troupes.

Ce qu'il ne vit ni n'entendit c'est Itachi, couché au sol, encore en vie qui murmurait quelque chose en tendant la main vers lui.

« Attends, Kakashi-san »

Puis se sentiment de trahison, d'abandon. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et lui l'abandonnait sans même vérifier qu'il soit mort, sans même préserver son corps. Ce début de haine, le vide dans son cœur et la rancœur toute nouvelle qui allait le changer à jamais.

Il perdait toute notion du temps, un mal insoutenable se propageait dans tout son corps. La lame acérée du shuriken avait bien entamé son estomac. Il eu un rire amer qu'il cessa bien vite sous la douleur qui se faisait plus insistante. Il était seul et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il l'avait toujours été. Kakashi ? Que ce nom soit damné à jamais de son cœur et son âme. Qu'il n'y reste que la haine contre les siens, ceux qui aurait du se préoccupait de lui mais qui apparemment, avait mieux à faire ! Il eu beau attendre la tombée de la nuit personne ne vint et part il ne savait quel miracle il restait en vie. Il voulait détruire, détruire pour cette souffrance qu'il éprouvait dans son corps et aussi son cœur brisé et son âme déjà fragile totalement détruite. Un nouveau rire, à la limite du fanatisme. Sous la nuit noire et silencieuse il retira le fuma shuriken de son corps, sans un cri, sans un bruit, en l'absence de pleurs. Pourquoi n'était il pas mort ? La rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et sa haine nouvelle le maintenait en vie. Après s'être fait un bandage précoce il partit entre les arbres, silhouette noire sur fond noire, entièrement noire. On peut changer une personne en seulement quelques instants. Mais la reconstruire est beaucoup plus difficile.

Cela faisait sept jours exactement qu'il cherchait en vain le corps de son équipier dans la forêt bleue quand Kakashi décida de rentrer à Konoha. Depuis la fin de la mission qui avait virée en fiasco général il le cherchait mais rien, aucune traces Il se sentait vraiment mal, comme un malaise qui se répandait sournoisement dans son sang, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Les pertes il s'y été habitué mais là il avait une impression de…Différence.

Il se rendit au bureau du troisième Hokage pour annoncer la perte du corps d'un des membres du clan Uchiwa. L'Hokage le reçu avec un air grave sur le visage. A la réponse du vieux Sarutobi Kakashi cru faire une attaque.

« Il est revenu, il y a de ça 5 jours, dans un mauvais état, d'ailleurs ça me surprend qu'il n'est pas succombé à sa blessure qui aurait du lui être fatale. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux et il n'était plus le même que celui que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir, rarement certes mais tout de même…Le plus surprenant et qu'il a fait une demande pour être retiré de l'unité des anbus et depuis il ne donne plus aucuns signe de vie. »

C'était les seuls éléments dont il disposait avec sa cupabilité et un sentiment que le pire était encore à venir. Il n'eu pas l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles on un contact direct avec Itachi et puis après tout qui savait l'amitié qu'il avait eu ? Ils se la montraient en mission ou dans ce bar miteux et non fréquenté. Il avait perdu un être cher à son cœur, il en était sûr et il l'avait détruit en l'abandonnant, il est était certain. Il aurait tellement voulu s'expliquer, lui dire qu'il l'avait cherché, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le laisser, s'excuser mais il savait, au fond, il était bien trop tard. Et cette nuit claire où brillait mille étoiles et une lune bien ronde il croisa son regard en rentrant au village caché de la feuille. Un regard vide, un visage impassible et dur, des yeux marqués par la souffrance et la haine. Puis se rire méprisant et cruel. Incapable de bouger Kakashi regarda simplement la silhouette sombre s'en aller loin de Konoha. Il venait de comprendre. Et les étoiles se mirent à briller plus fort, peut être pour éclairer l'unique larme sur le visage de l'Hatake. Lui aussi avait changer à jamais. Puis un nuage masqua la lune argentée pour mieux la laisser apparaître. Mais la lumière ne revint pas dans leurs cœurs démolis.

Le brun timide et obéissant, fragile et sensible était mort. Seul une âme noircie persistait, la haine, la rancœur, la cruauté et l'inexistence de sentiments humains l'habitait. Plus fort, avec une seule obsession, faire souffrir, tuer. Le massacre de son clan, simple formalité envers ceux qui l'avait toujours exploité pour ses capacités. Partir loin, et oublier,…Ou essayer.

On peut toujours et éternellement cacher une douleur ancrée à jamais en nous par une haine sans borne et se créer une façade loin de toutes les souffrances. Oui, un humain peut parfaitement se détruire jusqu'à n'être plus lui-même. Peut être qu'ils avaient fait des erreurs qu'ils auraient du éviter, peut être, mais on ne peut pas effacer le passé. Et toutes les étoiles s'éteignirent, la lune ronde tentait pourtant de répandre la lumière dans cet horizon sombre et funèbre, mais elle échoua.

**OWARI**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wolfin :** Tadaaaaaa… ! Wala, ça faisait un moment que j'avait pu rien écrit alors j'espère que j'ais pas trop rouillée, quoique moi j'aime pas trop la façon dont j'ais écrit cette fic, sûrement à cause des temps. Pour le lemon pareil ça faisait un bail que j'en avait pas écrit pis j'en ais bavé pour écrire un truc qui soit pas trop dans la tendresse et les sentiments tout en étant pas vraiment violent, d'où le manque de description, c'était assez délicat et du coupj'aime pas trop le résultat.

**Kakashi :**écoute attentivement les perverserie de l'auteuse

**Itachi :** Pwark . Et pourquoi c'est MOI qui doit coucher avec ce sal vieux pervers ?

**Wolfin :** J'ais pas demandé si t'avais une contestation à faire t'façon

**Itachi :** Pis c'est quoi cette histoire de shuriken qui me troue le bide ?

**Wolfin :** regard sadik' Niark niark niark !

**Itachi :** Môman z'ai peur c'est quoi ce rire de fanatique ? S'enfuit en courant dans l'espoir que l'auteuse ne le torturera plus

**Kakashi **En pleine lecture de Icha Icha Paradise : …

**Wolfin :** '…Review's ?

……………

Ah vi au fait merci de m'avoir lue . Et aussi, y'a un truc qui va peut être vous choquer donc j'explique : Itachi a bien tué son meilleur ami, mais après son abandon il ne considère plus Kakashi comme tel et de plus il avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Donc walou.

Et merci d'avoir lu ce truc xD !


End file.
